reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie de Guise
Marie de Guise is the mother of the Queen of Scotland Mary Stuart and was Queen herself with her husband James V. She raised Mary until she was 6 year old, then sent her to live in France, then to a convent until she was 15. Personality Catherine of France has said she is a cold woman. Early Life Marie de Guise was married to James V of Scotland for only 5 years before his death, and in that time they had one child, a daughter named Mary. However James died 6 days after Mary's birth, and the young girl becomes Queen less than a week after her birth. Marie ruled in place of her daughter while she was young and even now that she is in France waiting to wed the next king of France. Season 1 A Chill in the Air - (Mentioned) Marie de Guise wrote to her daughter, Mary Stuart, giving her guidance and her expectations, along with Scotland's, on Mary's duties as Queen. For King and Country - (Mentioned) Marie de Guise wrote to Mary, ordering her that she must marry the future king of France and take the crown of England. Consummation The current reigning Queen of Scotland comes to French Court to the royal trumpets, as they sounded her arrival. She walked with purpose through the French hallways towards the throne room. She made a snide comment when she noticed the chopping block. She greeted her child with a smile, and told her everything was going to be all right now that she was there. In her daughters chamber rooms she requested to know why Mary was instead marrying a bastard, and not the Crown Royal of France as she had sent her to originally marry. Her daughter tried to explain the court seeer had had a vision and that this somehow stopped the two from marrying. She didn't really explain, but just wanted her mother to understand her decisions. Mary wanted this to be a happy time, reminding her mom she hadn't seen her in years. Marie then reminded her daughter she saw her at 11 for her birthday. Even though most of the crew had died along the way, she had made it just to see her daughter. They embraced and Marie just told her daught she wanted her to be happy. Hours later Marie was having an interesting conversation with the French Queen, Catherine de' Medici de' Medici in the throne room. Apparently she was going to be beheaded by her husband soon so his bastard sone could take the throne. The same son her daughter insisted on marrying. Before getting the the point Marie demanded to know how the French Queen could mess up raising her daughter so badly. Reminding her she sent her only child their to be raised as the next Queen of France. Catherine informed her she had traded her daughter for protection, and Marie insisted she had been at a lost after her husband died. However both women agreed that Mary should wed Francis, and not the king's bastard. However it would seem she would have to do it herself, and the French Queen was defeated. Marie over head Catherine and her son talking. Apparently the magician her daughter was talking about now decided that Mary could be with Francis without anymore more consequences. In the throne room is was announced by King Henry that the English Queen was now dead. This meant Mary had to wed an one of the king's son that night and lay claim to England. Thankfully Mary chooses to wed Prince Francis and the ceremony took place that night. Before her daughter walked down the aisle Catherine inquired where the messenger who brought the news t=of the dead English Queen was. They both knew Marie herself had something to do with the message and that Mary I was still alive. However they had both gotten what they wanted, and their children were now getting married. Hours later and the wedding reception Marie confessed to her daughter that the English Queen was alive and well. Mary asked if she had something to do with it, and Marie didn't really answer. Her daughter was upset, but Marie was sure she would get over. The bastard of the king would soon be over it too. Now her daughter had a husband, and Scotland had a king. However Mary was very upset with her mother. She told her to leave as she wished to never see her again. Marie de Guise left, back to rule Scotland that night. Notes Marie de Guise has not seen her daughter since she was approximately 6 years old, when she left her in Queen Catherine's care. Marie never visited France while her daughter stayed at French Court as a young child. Historical Notes * Her real name was actually spelled Mary. However, it was changed to Marie, not wanting to confuse the audience. * Mary (Marie) was Queen of Scotland by marriage to her husband, James V of Scotland. When he died, the role went to her daughter, and she became Regent until her daughter was old enough to rule. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Queen